herofandomcom-20200223-history
Zhao Yun/Gallery
Images and videos of the honorable and loyal general Zhao Yun from the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. Gallery Images Romance of the Three Kingdoms ZhaoYun01.jpg|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Zhao_Yun_-_Qing_ZQ-SGYY.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Qing Dynasty (1644–1912). Zhao Yun shows his valor to Gongsun Zan.jpg|Zhao Yun displays valour in front of Gongsun Zan. Zhaoyunfightsatchangban.jpg|A mural depicting Zhao Yun at the Battle of Changban inside the Long Corridor at the Summer Palace in Beijing. The rider in white is Zhao Yun. Zhao_Yun_(ROTK9).png|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Zhao_Yun_(ROTK10).png|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Zhao_Yun_(young)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Zhaoyun-rotk12.jpg|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Zhao_Yun_(ROTK12TB).jpg|Sangokushi 12 Taisenban portrait. 521941_506309022762441_1033431917_n.jpg|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Zhao_Yun_(ROTK13).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII battle portraits. Zhaoyun-rotk13-dpsdlc.jpg|Dengeki PlayStation another portrait. Zhao Yun (ROTK13PUK).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII: Fame and Strategy Expansion Pack portrait. Zhao Yun (ROTK14).png|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIV. Zhao_Yun_(1MROTKS).jpg|Thirtieth year anniversary portrait. Zhao_Yun_(1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait. Zhao_Yun_3_(1MROTK).png|Alternate portrait. Zhao_Yun_2_(ROTK12TB).png|Middle age portrait. Zhao_Yun_2_(1MROTK).png|Old age portrait. Zhao Yun ST Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Sangokushi Taisen collaboration portrait. Zhao Yun 2 (ROTK2017).png|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (2017). Zhao Yun (ROTK2017).png|New Romance of the Three Kingdoms concept art. Zhao_Yun_(ROTKL).png|Sangokushi Legion portrait. Zhao_Yun_2_(ROTKL).png|SR portrait. Zhao_Yun_(ROTKH).png|Sangokushi Heroes portrait. Zhao_Yun_(YKROTK-KW).png|Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars artwork. Zhao_Yun_2_(YKROTK-KW).png|Youkai Sangokushi Kunitori Wars Special portrait. Zhao_Yun_(SSDO).png|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Zhao Yun Puppet Collaboration (ROTK13PUK DLC).png|Ningyougeki Sangokushi collaboration portrait. Zhao_Yun_(ROTK_TCG).png|Sangokushi trading card artwork. In_need_of_a_strategist_(cutscene)_-_RTKXI.jpg|Guan Yu, Zhao Yun, and Zhang Fei. Liu Biao and Liu Bei (cutscene) - RTKXI.jpg|Liu Biao, Liu Bei, Zhao Yun, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei. Dynasty Warriors Zhaoyun-dw7-dwdlc.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors. Dywarlub-7.png Dywarlub-9.png Zhao_Yun_Artwork_(DW2).jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 2. Zhaoyun-dw3concept.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 3. Zhao_Yun_DW4.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 4. Zhao_Yun_(dw4).jpg|''Dynasty Warriors 4'' render. Zhao_Yun_DW5.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 5. 003zhaoyun.jpg|''Dynasty Warriors 5'' render. inebriation_zhao_yun_dw_by_snowhaven.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 6. Zhaoyun-dw7art.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 7. Zhaoyun-dw7.jpg|''Dynasty Warriors 7'' render. 810a19d8bc3eb135dcab3bd3a01ea8d3fd1f446e.jpg Zhaoyun-dw8art.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors 8. Zhaoyunbody.png|Zhao Yun as he appears in Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers. Zhao_Yun_15th_Anniversary_Artwork_(DWEKD).jpg|Zhao Yun's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. 481058_431102170283127_1998537834_n.jpg 270520_431102190283125_1478371108_n.jpg|Sun Shangxiang and Zhao Yun. 44501_431102090283135_1696218274_n.jpg 32346_431102306949780_107216535_n.jpg Dynasty_Warriors_8;_Empires,_Zhao_Yun,_All_Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_03.22.946.png Dynasty_Warriors_8;_Empires,_Zhao_Yun,_All_Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_04.40.png Zhao yun dw8 wallpaper by paulinos-d61h5mv.png Zhao yun by ktovhinao-dbr5j0f.png|Ma Chao and Zhao Yun. Dynasty_Warriors_8;_Empires,_Zhao_Yun,_All_Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_02.53.666.png Dynasty Warriors 8; Empires, Zhao Yun, All Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_02.53.987.png Dynasty Warriors 8; Empires, Zhao Yun, All Cutscenes - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_08.46.png Dynasty_Warriors_8;_Empires,_Zhao_Yun,_All_Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_11.09.301.png Dynasty Warriors 8; Empires, Zhao Yun, All Cutscenes - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_11.23.png Dynasty_Warriors_8;_Empires,_Zhao_Yun,_All_Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_15.48.824.png Dynasty Warriors 8; Empires, Zhao Yun, All Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_11.59.190.png Dynasty Warriors 8; Empires, Zhao Yun, All Cutscenes.MP4_snapshot_16.34.892.png Dynasty Warriors - Eiketsuden Part 10.png Dynasty Warriors - Eiketsuden Part 23.png Zhao_Yun_(DW9).png|Zhao Yun as he appears in Dynasty Warriors 9. Zhao_Yun_Civilian_Clothes_(DW9).png|Zhao Yun's civilian clothes. Zhao_Yun_-_Bath_Outfit_(MS).png|Zhao Yun's bath outfit. Dw-15thanniversary.jpg little_dragon_by_the4thsnake-d6rkc4h.png 553195_499381453455198_382247018_n.jpg zhao-yun-1.png zhao-yun-2.png Zhao_Yun_-_Impersonator_Costume_(MS).png|Zhao Yun's Hajime Arima downloadable costume. Zhao_Yun_Deified_Form_(WO4).png|Zhao Yun's Warriors Orochi 4 deified form. Zhaoyun-dw9dlc-opera.jpg|Peking opera downloadable costume. 537035_482903555102988_1385230984_n.jpg 24277_499380896788587_2141556496_n.jpg Ps20th-dw.jpg|Visual comparison between debut and present in celebration of PlayStation's 20th year anniversary. 16112008005822.jpg large2017.jpg Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Story - Ultimate Difficulty - Chapter 10- Escape from Baidi Castle - YouTube.mp4_snapshot_20.39.412.png Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Story - Ultimate Difficulty - Chapter 10- Escape from Baidi Castle - YouTube.mp4_snapshot_22.31.504.png|Zhao Yun and Sun Shangxiang are sobbing after Liu Bei passed away. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Gameplay - Part 15 Ending - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_25.10.png Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Gameplay - Part 15 Ending - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_25.20.png|Zhao Yun fighting Guan Xing. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Gameplay - Part 15 Ending - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_25.55.png Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun Gameplay - Part 15 Ending - YouTube.MP4_snapshot_25.57.png Zhao Yun Dynasty Warriors 9.png|Zhao Yun's Dynasty Warriors 9 artwork. Zhao_Yun_-_SF.jpg|Fury form render. Miscellaneous 598961.jpg|Zhao Yun in Knights of Valour. Zhao_Yun_Render_(KSN2).png|Zhao Yun as he appears in Kessen II. 8eb8bef3_thumb.jpg|Zhao Yun aka Liaoyuan Huo in The Ravages of Time. Zhao_Yun_Cel_(SKD).png|Sangokushi Kōmei Den animation cel. Zhaoyun-100manninnobuambit.jpg|100man-nin no Nobunaga no Yabou portrait. 008009.jpg|Zhao Yun in Dynasty Warriors comic. Zhao_Yun_(CSTE).png|Comic Sangokushi True Episode appearance. Zhao_Yun_(SKS).png|Sangokushi Kaitai Shinsho appearance. Zhao_Yun_2_(SKS).png|Alternate appearance. Zhao_Yun_(MKS).png|Maruwakari! Sangokushi appearance. Zhao_Yun_3_(CSTE).png|Jiang Wei Appears chapter appearance. Zhao_Yun_2_(CSTEG).png|Common Brave Warrior chapter appearance. Zhao_Yun_Rank_Up.png|Zhao Yun in the Seven Knights. kovzhao-16.png|Zhao Yun's Knights of Valour arcade ending. Zhaoyun-wuhouci.JPG|Zhao Yun sculpture from the Temple of Marquis of Wu. Battle of Changban Peking Opera 16.jpg|Zhao Yun (center) surrounded by Cao Cao's generals in the Battle of Changban, from a 2015 Peking opera performance by Shanghai Jingju Theatre Company at Tianchan Theatre, Shanghai. Mask_of_Zhao_Yun.jpg|Mask of Zhao Yun used in folk opera. Zhao Yun - Chibi2.jpg|Zhao Yun in MMO Chibi. TW3K Zhao Yun.jpg|Zhao Yun as he appears in Total War: Three Kingdoms. ZhaoYun-CharConcept2.png|Zhao Yun in Tenchi wo Kurau. Live-Action U1584P28T3D2006713F329DT20080428152142.jpg|Zhao Yun in The Legendary Prime Minister - Zhuge Liang. 2a1a2d92f2a64fd9a1d2bfe4f31a7969_th.jpg|Zhao Yun in Romance of the Three Kingdoms (1994). U1584P28T3D2006713F358DT20080428152142.jpg|Zhao Yun in Guan Gong (1996). 803231854181487.jpg|Zhao Yun as he appears in Three Kingdoms: Resurrection of the Dragon. redcliff (6).JPG|Zhao Yun in the Red Cliff films. Bf096b63f6246b60e150dc75ebf81a4c510fa251.jpg|Zhao Yun as he appears in K.O.3an Guo. e48a78d8185c4ef985814cfe684dac78.jpeg|Zhao Yun in Three Kingdoms (2010). 29470137.jpg|Zhao Yun in Just Another Pandora's Box. W020120729310227833591.jpg|Zhao Yun in Three Kingdoms RPG. b34a73a10e5c69277276794769f6447f.jpg|Zhao Yun as he appears in God of War, Zhao Yun. Zhao_Yun_Stage_Production_(DW8).png|Butai Shin Sangoku Musou theater production photo. Ln0lW7OmKnD.jpg|Zhao Yun in The Advisors Alliance. Videos Chinese Hero Zhao Yun One Man VS an Army at Battle of Changban|God of War, Zhao Yun - Zhao Yun VS an Army at the Battle of Changban. Dynasty Warriors 9 - Zhao Yun's End (A Pillar of Shu)|Zhao Yun's Dynasty Warriors 9 ending. Category:Galleries